Sammy's Kingdom Hearts Adventures
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Sammy is on the ride of her life when fate brings her to the Destiny Islands, long lost family, and possibly the love of her life.
1. Fates idea's

Sammy's kingdom hearts advencers

This is Samantha Peace HeartStar here and I'm writing about a girl form my dreams that's name I use for my writing name. Samantha has been in my dreams for almost half a year. Also I do not own KH or any of the movies, books, cartoons, etc that I have crossed with this. And now the moment you've all been waiting for the story…

Samantha Peace HeartStar was originally named Samantha Hatred DeathStar, but she changed her name after almost two years of severe bullying about her being an orphan that lived with her aunt, uncle, cousin, and a pride of lions.

Not only did she change her name, but she also changed the way she looked. She died her black hair purple and wore ribbons in her always braided hair for special occasions. She also started to wear a deep blue starflower with purple tips tucked in the hair band that held her braid together. Another thing she did was add splashes of color to her outfits with were all black, the most common color for her to use was red.

There was only one person who knew who she really was, her best friend Rebecca White. Rebecca had a twin sister and two younger brothers who were also twins. Rebecca lived with her mom and one of her younger brothers, while her other brother and her twin sister Sally lived with her dad.

Two months after Samantha changed almost everything about her she suddenly vanishes in a flash of light. Standing near where she was last standing was a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"Go and warn your mom of the war that is coming." The figure said to Samantha's cousin Janet "also tell her Sammy will be back briefly in a few days." Finished the figure as it grabbed one of Sammy's bags.

Janet raced up to pride rock where her mom was tending to Kovu's injured paw.

"You really need to stop challenging Sand Striker Kovu you know you always lose." Clover said as she wrapped his paw in thick gauze.

"MOMMY!" Janet screamed causing Clover to jerk her head up and pull the gauze to tight

"What?" Clover asked. At the same time Kovu and Davion said "ow".

"… Mommy… a strange… figure told… me to… tell... you a war… is coming… and that Sammy… will be back… briefly in… a few days." Janet said while gasping for air.

"Janet where did Sammy go?" Clover asked.

"I don't know she just vanished in a flash of light." Janet said.

"Clove do you remember when that happened to you?" Davion asked.

"Yeah why?" Clover asked.

"Do you remember where you went?" Davion asked.

"Yeah it was to the…" Clover started.

"…Destiny Islands" she and Davion finished.

"that's got to be where she's headed." Clover announced.

Sammy awoke to the feel of wind rushing by her. Startled she looked around. On her right she saw the figure. The figure put down her hood to reveal she was Rebecca. Handing Sammy the bag she says that Sammy's perfect match is on the Destiny Island where she is heading.

"Stop trying to pair me up with boys Rebecca!" Sammy Shouts.

"You and kairi are going to be adoptive sisters" Rebecca responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Sammy asked just before she lost consciounceness.

Rebecca franticly tows Sammy ashore. Just as they reach the shore Sora, Kairi, and Riku come out to see what's happening. Just as the reach Sammy she wakes up and looks to her right only to see Rebecca blowing away like grains of sand in the wind. She reaches out to try and grab Rebecca and Riku grabs her hand.

"There was nothing there you must have been remembering a dream." He says to her.

"Is this the Destiny Islands?" Sammy asks.

"Yes it is how did you know?" Kairi asks back.

"My friend Rebecca told me as I was falling." Sammy replies calmly then pointed to Sora, Kairi, and Riku while saying their names and getting each one correct.

"Hey who's the porcupine in black?" she asks.

Sora looks around and hears Kairi stifle a giggle and Sammy and Riku laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was talking about you." Sammy replied.

Sora clenched his fists.

"Are you challenging me?" Sammy asked.

"So what if I am?" Sora asked back.

In response Sammy took out her braid and her hair attacked Sora. Her hair was much too quick and powerful for Sora to use his keyblade against. Her hair wrapped it's self around Sora's legs and hung him from the paupou tree.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Sora said after her hair went back into a braid at normal length leaving Sora hanging helplessly from the tree. Sammy introduces herself and cuts Sora down.

Sammy, Kairi, Sora, and Riku quickly became friends. Sammy told them how today was her birthday, how she knew who they were, and where she was from. (AN: Anidine is where her ancestors were from, Samantha lives(d?) in the Pride Lands)

"Aren't you parents going to miss you?"kairi asked.

You could almost literally see fire raging in Sammy's eyes as she said "don't ever bring up the subject of my parents again."

After she said that she took off down the beach with Riku running after her. When Sammy had run as far as she could she sat down and cried by then Riku had caught up with her.

"Why did you run off?" Riku asked startling her, but she didn't do anything other than motion for him to sit down by her.

He did and she started to tell him how her parents had died of Ebola when she was only 15 and how she was bullied because of it and why she changed so much. Riku seemed to understand how she felt although neither of them knew why.

When they returned to the other she noticed the note her aunt had put in every one of her bags in case she were to end up there. Quickly she asked Kairi if she could see her parents. When they reached Kairi's house Sammy handed the note to Kairi's parents. Kairi's parents invited Sammy inside and asked her how her aunt and uncle were doing. She told them they were doing fine and sometimes spoke fondly of their friends here.

Kairi then showed Sammy the room they would be sharing. Once in there Sammy took notice of Kairi's outfit. It was a purple top with a diagonal white stripe in the middle. The top was diagonally cut right beneath her right ribcage it also had a knot right beneath the cut. The top also had white sleeves and a heart wearing a crown at the neckline. The sleeves exposed her shoulder a little bit and made it look even cooler in Sammy's opinion. Then there was the skirt. It had a silver waist line with crescent moons going around it. The body of the skirt was purple and white. It was a handkerchief her skirt and had a pattern of four white spots and eight purple. Kairi was also wearing purple fishnet leggings and black boots that almost reached her knees.

"Where did you get your outfit?" Sammy asked.

"I made it." Kairi replied.

"We better get some rest you never know what might happen tomorrow." Kairi said at last.

Sammy looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. "Yeah we should I have a feeling some interesting thing are going to happen tomorrow." Sammy agreed

Well that was just the beginning of the story there is much more to come. Signing off for now Samantha Peace HeartStar.


	2. A New Threat

Sammy's Kingdom Hearts adventures' chapter 2

Me: SPH here again.

Samantha: And the me the character named Samantha Peace HeartStar.

Me: And Sammy. Oh Sammy can you do the disclaimer?

Samantha: Fine (grumbles something in Anidition) Samantha Peace HeartStar the author does not own the characters except me. She also owns the plot line.

Me:On with the story!

"Sammy, Help! It's Flare, she… is causing so much pain here that me and… everyone else are dying, but there are two people other than you who can help. The first is Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. You need to show Kairi how to let Naminé's form overcome hers, only then can you release Xion.

Xion is the Darkess version of Kairi trapped in Sora's memory. She was a memory of Sora's that took on a mind of her own and became real. You, Naminé, and Xion must be the ones who ultimately defeat Flare. Riku and Sora can help, but Kairi won't… be able to since she will be resting in Naminé's mind.

Please, hurry. To get here you must use a Fire-blast mixed with an Aura casting. Hurry we don't have much time!"

"JANET!" Sammy yelled.

"Whooooa…ouch!" Kairi moaned before asking "Who's Janet?"

"She's my younger cousin. We have a telepathic bond and now the whole Pride Lands are in danger."

"What can I do to help?" Kairi asked.

"You can't do anything other than turn into Naminé." Sammy explained.

"Okay how do I do that and how will it help?"

"You need to focus all your energy on her and she needs to focus all of hers on you and it will help by freeing Xion, the Darkess version of you from Sora's memories. Don't ask me any more questions yet. First we need to get ready and get the guys."

"Okay. We should tell the guys to meet us here so we can all leave together." Kairi said.

"Good idea." Sammy agreed.

When Sora and Riku arrived Sammy told them to wait downstairs while she and Kairi got ready upstairs.

"Okay Kairi you remember what to do right?" Sammy said.

"Yes I remember." Kairi said.

"All right then try to become Naminé." Kairi focused all of her energy on Naminé and Naminé focused all of hers on Kairi. Then in a bright flash of light there stood Naminé. Naminé wore an outfit that was similar to Kairi's, but it was different in many ways. Naminé's outfit was a white dress with purple sleeves slightly exposing her shoulders and a single diagonal stripe going across her chest. Plus where the heart wearing a crown was supposed to be there was a crescent moon and where the moons were supposed to go there was a single hearts wearing a crown. She also wore black fishnet leggings and purple boots which were shorter than kairi's.

Just then Riku shouted "Sammy, kairi come quick something really weird is happening!"


End file.
